


Gay Car Stuff -a crack fic

by KoreabooKitty (Koreabookitty)



Category: GOT7
Genre: But this is just meant to hopefully make someone laugh, I mostly tried to keep Markson from getting too OOC, M/M, This is a crack fic, Written mostly by a friend, and I added and edited some things in the end, it was like a 60-40 split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreabookitty/pseuds/KoreabooKitty
Summary: Mark is a college student who get's into a little fender-bender in the parking lot. And hilarious awkwardness ensues...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back again. I swear I will finish My Hero, but school has been keeping me from serious writing. This however, I wrote with a friend. She and I were driving around and she almost rear ended the truck in front of us when it suddenly stopped because he brakes aren't the best. So then we started making jokes like "Wow, you almost smashed into that dude's rear-end" and "Wow, that sounds like some gay car action!" So yeah. That's how this happened. We've written others like this, based off of something we said or did, but this is the only one that isn't filled with inside jokes no one else would find funny. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I can be involved with a fic without Mark becoming a hot mess... lol
> 
>  
> 
> ONE IMPORTANT NOTE!!! Tee-Toh Tee-Toh is the sound we decided a while back is a turn signal, an inside joke and Mark's car in this fic is based on my friend's car, which she actually named Bob.

“TEE-TOH TEE-TOH BRO!!!” The vehicle in front Mark made a sudden right turn from the left most lane. “Why don’t people use their fleepin turn signals!?” Mark grumbled from inside his little 1997 Nissan Altima. “God, we could’ve crashed Bob.”

McDonald’s was only a few streets ahead, and the close call made him hangrier than he already was as a poor college student. As he approached the entrance to his right, he hit his turn signal gracefully and nodded to himself in delight. “Mmhmm, see Bob, that’s how it’s done. Good job my lil clunker,” Mark said to his car. 

Most of the parking spots in front of the restaurant were full, other than a few spaces in the center of the lot. Mark was okay with pulling through two spaces so that he didn’t have to back out later. He quickly grabbed his food and returned to his car. “Aw poo, man I’m soooo hungry,” He held the sandwich in his left hand and the steering wheel in the other. He drove forward to the left with a row of parked cars in front of him. 

As Mark began to lick the beef juice streams that rolled down his wrist, the right side of Bob clipped the back of a Ford Taurus. He panicked, squashed the sandwich in his grip, forgot to push on the brakes, and further smashed into the back of the car. He quickly threw the gear into park and dropped his sandwich in disbelief. 

“Oh Bob, oh Bob, what do we do!? Oh cruuuud! What to do, what to do? Paper! Paper! Yes, Uh..uh,” Mark scrambled into the back seat of the car to dig through his pile of trash for some form of paper. All he could find was his graded anthropology paper and a nearly dried out highlighter. “Ok, ‘sorry I...smashed into your rear-end,’ umm what else..what else... oh numbers! Numbers! ‘Here is my phone number. And my insurance carrier and number.’ Ok gotta find that crap,” Mark wrote his note on the back of the essay, then made his way to the front again. “Ugh I hate this cramped car, just kidding I love you Bob!” Mark complained as he grabbed the two chairs in front and awkwardly bent and twisted his legs to maneuver himself back into the driver’s seat. 

Receipts, an empty cup, napkins, food wrappers, and spare change spilt to the car floor as he rummaged through the glove box. “THERE! ...It’s an expired insurance car, but it’s got the number!” Mark licked the highlighter,  _ Ulgh nasty choice, _ and jotted down the last of the information. He looked up at all the curious passers-by, took a deep breath to calm his shaking body, and stepped out of the car shamefully. He kept his head down, stuck the note under the wiper, and bolted back to the car. He picked up the sandwich from by his foot and tossed it to the passenger seat, started his car, and began to drive away. “Dammit, I didn’t put my name on there did I!?” Mark slowed down and glanced back from his mirror only to see a strikingly handsome man standing by the car with his  essay note in hand. “Oh geez, Bob do you see him! He’s haawt!” Mark whined. “We’ll just leave it as is, he will contact us, right Bob?” Mark made his way home. 

\----------------------------------------

Mark had calmed down slightly during the drive home. He pulled into a parking space at his apartment complex and got out of car. He was too nervous and ready to leave the situation before taking a look at the damage to his car. Sure enough chips of the red paint from the handsome stranger’s Ford Taurus were stuck to the crumpled front bumper and cracked headlight. “Kinda looks like you got a kiss you player. Got some of that lipstick still there haha” Mark said as he fist bumped Bob on the side mirror.  _ God I need friends...or a love life...both preferably.  _

Mark entered his apartment and placed his dead phone onto the charger. His stomach complained, after all he had smooshed his sandwich and was in need of some dinner. As Mark finished shovelling down a bowl of instant ramyun his phone charged enough to turn back on. He was instantly attacked with multiple buzzes notifying him that he had received multiple texts. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it must be the guy whose car he hit, as he opened the messaging app his fears were confirmed.

 

**Unknown: Hello? I tried to call you a twice, but I’m guessing your phone is dead?**

**Unknown: You’re not ignoring me right?**

**Unknown: Because you wouldn’t leave a number if you didn’t plan on replying right?**

**Unknown: Or is this a random number? OMG that’d be hilarious lol** **  
** **Unknown: Hello?**

**Unknown: I’m not really upset about the scrape if you’re freaked out and avoiding me. It’s just a crappy old car anyway.** ****  
  


Mark read the messages over and calmed down considerably. He was glad to know the other was not overly upset about the damage done to his car.  _ He’s actually kind of adorable with the awkward rambling, _ Mark thought to himself, glancing at the messages again before he realized he should reply.   
  


**Mark: Hey, I’m so so so sorry about your car. I know it’s much more than just a scrape. My name is Mark Tuan by the way, when I drove away I realized I forgot to write that on the note.** ****  
****  
Mark was prepared to wait patiently for the stranger’s reply, but it came almost instantaneously.   
  
**Unknown: Hi Mark! I’m the one and only, Wild & Sexy, Jackson Wang.** ****  
**Jackson: Also, I saw your note was on the back of an essay?** ****  
**Jackson: You got a C. You’re not very good at Anthropology huh?** ****  
**Jackson: You couldn’t even explain what features make the distinction between an Australopithecine and a Paranthropus.** ****  
**Jackson: Sorry, I’m an Anthropology minor.** ****  
**Jackson: If you need any help I’d be happy to tutor you ;)**   
  


Mark had to admit this guy, Jackson, was very forward, but oddly enough he didn’t mind it. Actually he kind of liked it. Not only is this guy hot, but understanding, and he can help Mark keep his scholarship by getting him a passing grade. Jackson seemed to be the whole package.

 

Suddenly realizing he hadn’t replied in a few minutes, Mark quickly typed a reply.

 

**Mark: Oh haha yeah. Thank you for the offer. It does seem rather nice but a little strange after I rammed hard into your rear-end that you’d offer to help me.**

 

“Rammed hard into your rear-end,” Mark read allowed to himself as he facepalmed. “Why did I word that so awkwardly? Ugh, I’m gonna die alone.”

 

**Jackson: Oh don’t feel bad! It happens**

**Jackson: And your note makes you sound absolutely adorable, if you hadn’t slammed my rear-end I wouldn’t have an opportunity to meet someone so unique.**

**Jackson: I love people, and I love new friends. These experiences make new friends and adventures possible.**

**Jackson: So feel free to slam hard into my rear-end anytime! ;P**

 

Mark felt the heat rising in his cheeks upon reading the very clear innuendo. He had worded it in such a way accidentally and because he’s an awkward mess in social situations, but now he was thinking he might actually have a chance with Mr. Wild & Sexy. 

 

**Mark: Um, well thank you. I am glad you’re not angry.**

**Mark: I’ve been kind of freaking and thinking I get yelled at. So I’m very grateful you’re a kind college student too.**

 

**Jackson: Hey thanks! :)**

**Jackson: How do you know I’m young huh? ;) You didn’t see me did you?**

**Jackson: Haha, But you are right!**

**Jackson: And I know you’re about my age as well. Not trying to seem creepy, but i watched the whole thing from my table.**

**Jackson: Gonna be straight forward here, I noticed you when you first walked in, with your “If you’re gay and you know it wear this shirt” shirt and I thought you were super cute.**

 

“Wait, WHAT?!” Mark’s eye widened as he looked down to check his shirt. Sure enough he was wearing that damn shirt his sister got him when they went to LA Pride together last year. He had sworn he’d never wear it out in public, but today was laundry day and it was literally the only clean thing he could find. 

 

**Jackson: I was going to talk to you but you went to the restroom right after you ordered, grabbed your food and left.**

**Jackson: And when i saw you hit my car, It surprised me, and then felt like fate. So I just watched you. You’re very strange, unique, and adorable.**

**Jackson: So I know this is gonna sound a little crazy, but will you take a chance to get to know me? Can we go on just one date, and hopefully you can forget about the accident. Jackson: Haha, it’s really just fine.**

 

Mark couldn’t believe what he just read. Today had been a rollercoaster of fear and anxiety turned into a test of his awkward flirting skills. He didn’t exactly understand why Jackson was into him. Sure he was aware he was easy on the eyes, but this whole situation was just too weird. However, if he’d learned one thing from being a poor college student, it’s to not question your luck.

 

**Mark: I’d actually really like that. But I insist on paying when we go out. It’s the least I can do since I smashed into your backend.**

 

**Jackson: Really!?!**

**Jackson: OMG Yeeeeessss! But we’ll rediscuss who pays Markiepoo.**

**Jackson: Ok so tomorrow night 7pm?**

**Jackson: Meet me at the McDonald’s! ;)**

  
**Mark: See ya there Jackson :)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone laughed at least half as hard as we did writing this mess.


End file.
